User blog:Danios15/"Cupid's Arrow"-Time of Love
Have you ever fallen in love? It's the mightiest energy ever. It's day of the all lovers... and beloved! So, think again - have you ever been hit by Cupid's Arrow? Two of pictures below aren't taken by myself, but them come from Benvenuti nel blog Fans di CityGames CupidArow1.png|I think we also should visit our friends... from Marketland. We need put on our staff some special, Lovely clothes too... But breakfast at first! I wish HazelNutShells, please! CupidArow2.png|And we haven't any stocks of them? I guess, it didn't be so urgent if you wouldn't say it to me... I'm not sure if conversly... Well, if so, the quickest way is to ask our customers or give some calls to our friends... What? Strawberries are perfectly shaped for Hearts. And take this order fr Sprinkles - actually I have a lot of cooking. CupidArow3.png|Yeah, so Lovely and smartly... Let's became Cupids and make our place even more comfortable! I must finish many delicate and melting in mouth, luxurious Red Velvet Custards... You could a few Sushi Rollls amd change our Café's name to advertise ourselves! But... wait! Even those things are going to fail with his horrible mess - around me is melted snow and muddy shoeprints! CupidArow4.png|Oh, my... I guess, we're needing call reinforcements. You're so sweet and merry - always trying to make me and customers even happier! Do not worry - I'm proclaiming Great Kitchen Cleaning... for all Cupids! You'll just get many Sponges. You'll see - it'll be great fun to clean this temptingly looking dessert with friends, having more time for talking! CupidArow5.png|Alright, but this we should ask lovers, what kind of floor decorations they would like to see here - it's their fete. Will you cook crispy, and nearly as hot as all of Cupids - including those, which are still aiming at their beloved! CupidArow6.png|Are you talking about Pink Hearts? We should share and send these colours... But not only them - versicolored Macaroons are going to do be the best for our customers. We shouldn't send both for free, because we need money to develop and upgrade "ourselves". I can't help you, because I've got huge order of Blackberry Cabernets 'in the name of Love' from mysterious client... Who could it be?? CupidArow7.png|Alright, let's split up and aassign: do you want ask about Spatulas or collect Ladles?... You know, I was thinking about my mysterious yesterday's customer and I've noticed, that recently he's the most frequent, but every time he looks around little weird... He's pretty suspicous and suspiciously eager in coming here... Really? Do you think, he come here if we'll organize some Café Parties? Why not to try? CupidArow8.png|Yes! I didit - I met and even talked with HIM at our last party - I was pretty tired and not sure if he was real, but it's he and is very charming, but coarse, very likes our Café and Valentines, I guess, he only wants helping - I have no idea how and... Pant, pant! Pant!... I'm alright, just excited... What?!! No, it wasn't my boyfriend!!... Sorry! Give me a second... Ok, I feel, we can trust him - he advised me to looking for Hearts not only here - "in" greater Tips, but also at friends... Just trust me, that if I FEEL something, it's nearly for sure true. CupidArow9.png|Our friend has just given me a few advices: firstly - let's our confidential friends to prepare their own servings for customers ouselves such as they would like to. Secondly - cook with whole heart. Today we'll tease all palates with Raspbery Delishes. Thirdly - we should adapt wall decorations since we changed those on floors... How is he know?? However, if we'll succeed he give us magical Love candles, which are going to help Lovers easing getting along, so place with them will be legendary!... Yes, I believe... And there's something weird about him - he's carring a little, pink, shiny, but probably wooden, nice bow under his coat! CupidArow10.png|Ok, I'll just send them our samples after preparing and you'll clean floors and pick up tips before opening...Nope, thanks I'm aright - I'm only thinking, why he isn't coming... CupidArow11.png|So, we must keep them up! I also love cupcakes, but I'm pretty sure, that it's our friend's service again. It looks like, he's an archer - on his back he hides a quiver full of pretty Arrows with swanlike feathers - he said, that he's preparing some another surprise for us... Ok, let's cook Chocolate Queens... Oh, but when did you cleaned these stoves? Do it now - I must use many Cleavers for my order. CupidArow12.png|You're one of them, so you must coming and sharing Hearts with me for partying - them always come back multiplied! But before that I want use up our cupcakes' magic and bake something brand-new - Caramel Cups. Can you help me, please? You know, our Mr Mysterious visited me... in my dream... and he's given me a farewell present for you - beautiful Love Topiary. He didn't agree to confess his bane... He visited you too?!? And you also got a gift... Bow with one arrow as such I was relating!?! Would you mind if I asked...uhmmm... how are you going to use them? Just hang it over bed? Phew... Wait! Above whose bed??? Category:Blog posts